Los Celos de Yokozawa
by Dakada
Summary: Kirishima sale a beber un dia con Yasuda... yokozawa se sintio extraño por eso... despues el castaño sale mas con Yasuda... y yokozawa se irrita de ello Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Los celos  
**  
En la editorial de Marukawa, los gruñidos de un "Oso salvaje" se escuchaban por todo el departamento de ventas mientras este buscaba a su víctima. La razón de que ahora el departamento pasara por el mismísimo infierno… Hace unos días un nuevo trabajador se integró a ese departamento, por lo primeros días todo estaba bien y se le veía despreocupado de todo mal, pero hace unos días este cometió el error más grande que pudo haber cometido para decirle adiós a la mitad de su vida. Esté empleado se suponía que estaría a cargo del proyecto de un editor de manga shonen para hacer un feria en honor al manga y su mangaka pero este tipo dejo todo al último haciendo que la feria se arruinara y cayendo toda la responsabilidad en el departamento de ventas… algo me dice que no vivirá por mucho tiempo.  
Yokozawa con un humor de los mil demonios trataba d encontrar al responsable de esta catástrofe, después sería asesinado por su enormes garras (?).  
-¡Oi¡ ¡Watanabe!-Watanabe es el nombre del nuevo miembro que ahora estaba siendo perseguido por Yokozawa  
-¡S-si¡-respondió algo nervioso al escuchar su nombre con tal enojo del pelinegro  
-¡Ven conmigo ahora¡-le grito mientras le agarraba del brazo  
-¿a-a donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunto muy nervioso Watanabe  
-a donde crees, al departamento de manga shonen, ter disculparas con el editor con el que fracasaste el proyecto-Al oír esto el pobre miembro que era jalado para ir a disculpase se deprimió pues después de todo era su primer proyecto y aun después de haber sido guiado por varios compañeros de trabajo fallo de una manera muy lamentable .  
Yokozawa y Watanabe llegaron al departamento de manga shonen donde ahora se encontraba el editor tratando de arreglar las cosas a toda costa después de cambiar al pobre Watanabe.  
-¿Y-Yokozawa-san?-dijo casi muerto el editor  
-¡Ah¡ ¡l-lo siento mucho¡-Watanabe se inclinó en señal de disculpa dejando al editor mirándolo algo extrañado  
-No se preocupen-el alma del editor se podía ver saliéndose de su cuerpo-  
-Realmente lo siento-se volvió a disculpar mientras se levantaba  
-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte solo debes pedirlo-Le comento el pelinegro-después de todo la culpa fue de nuestro departamento  
-N-no se preocupe estaré bien-Aunque claramente se veía lo contrario a pesar de ser principio de ciclo.  
Cuando terminaron de disculparse Yokozawa mando al editor a su piso pues aun tenia algunos asuntos que atender por ahí… que obviamente involucraban a su fastidioso novio de nombre Kirishima Zen. Cuando se encamino hacia donde se supone que trabajaba noto la presencia de una leyenda urbana en Marukawa.  
-Vamos ¿dime cuando sales a beber unos tragos conmigo?-dijo Yasuda quien prácticamente era como una leyenda urbana en la editorial.  
-Te digo que no sé cuándo tendré tiempo-se escuchó en respuesta la voz del castaño que ahora se encontraba parado en frente de Yasuda.  
-¿Qué te parece el viernes?-siguió insistiendo aquel hombre bien parecido  
-Está bien hare un espacio en mi agenda pero trata de tener más en cuenta los ciclos el viernes apenas termina el ciclo así que debes ser más considerados y más si somos editores-le regaño Kirishima mientras se percató de la presencia de Yokozawa –¿Yokozawa?  
-Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto serio el pelinegro  
-En lo absoluto, ¿sucede algo?-  
-Solo vine por los papeles de la próxima feria de Za kan-  
-Bueno veo que tienes trabajo así que me retiro-con esto el pelinegro salió de la sala dejando al oso y a Kirishima trabajando.

Después de eso la semana transcurrió normalmente, el oso dando honor a su apodo, Kirishima acosándolo y manoseándolo como era su costumbre (?), el viernes llego y Kirishima salió con Yasuda como se lo prometió.  
Yokozawa se encontraba dirigiéndose a su departamento cuando algo llamo su atención… era su castaño amante con Yasuda mientras se encaminaban a la salida, él ya sabía que Kirishima saldría con el este viernes por lo que no le causó mucha sorpresa verlos a los dos saliendo de la editorial.  
Pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadió de pronto dejándolo un poco incómodo era verdad que Yasuda y Kirishima se llevaban bien, pero no conocía bien a ese sujeto no tenía razones para sospechar de él pero… después de todo era Bi así que no podía estar seguro….

En la mente de Yokozawa  
_…  
¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO ¡?... no tengo por qué preocuparme por nada aun después de que sea un Bi no puedo sentir celos de esto…... ¿Celos?... ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA CELOSO DE QUIEN ¡?  
_  
Mientras en la mente del pelinegro todo era un caos seguía sintiendo como ese sentimiento lo sobrepasaba cada vez más, pero no se dio cuenta del tiempo y cuando miro de nuevo ellos ya se habían marchado. Yokozawa trato de ignorar ese sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar después de eso regreso a su hogar.

* * *

**holi a todos se me ocurrio este fic pues en lo que he leído de las novelas jamas y repito jamas he visto ni una sola vez celar a kirishima de parte de yokozawa.. a pesar de que el mismo dijo que era muy celoso nunca lo he visto celarlo asi que lo escribí como seria sus celos según yo aun falta algo por escribir pero ser un two-Shot :33  
ah y por aquí les dejo una página donde podrán encontrar mas de mis fanfics *espero no sonar arrogante* quería hacerlo y la hice pero hasta ahora no tiene likes asi que si le gustan mis historias espero que le den un like si no pues espero que leas otro fanfic mio ñ.ñ**

pages/Dakada/421761151294663?fref=ts

la pagina ñ.ñ 


	2. Realmente te amo

Mujajajaja al fin subi :33  
Geselle:No hiso tarea para subir ¬¬ niña irrespónsable  
Yo:ñeee la tarea no es tan importante  
Geselle:Dile eso a los examenes de mitad de mes  
Yo:ñooooo ToT

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Realmente te amo**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Kirishima había salido con Yasuda a beber algunos tragos, últimamente salía más seguido con la leyenda urbana a pesar de que ambos tenían una agenda muy apretada pero de alguna forma se las arreglaban.  
En el departamento de ventas a pesar de haber solucionado el problema con el empleado recién llegado, un aura de irritación se podía sentir saliendo del "oso salvaje" y muy pocos se atrevían a acercársele ¿la razón?... muy simple… Celos.

-¿Y-Yokozawa-san?-Henmi se acercó algo temeroso por el aura que decía claramente "Si me molestas, te mato"  
-¿sí?-respondió de una mala gana el pelinegro  
-L-llego la propuesta del editor-Hace unas semanas le avisaron que un editor mandaría una propuesta… aunque no fuese un género normal que digamos. El editor trabajaba en el área de Yaoi de la editorial, es raro ver hombres en ese género pero había unos cuantos que trabajaban en esa área.  
-Déjala en el escritorio-Henmi se preguntaba que le sucedía pero estaba en un debate interno de entre ser asesinado por preguntar o seguir sintiendo el aura del oji-azul, decidido pregunto preparándose para correr si era necesario.  
-¿se encuentra bien Y-Yokozawa-san?-El oso miro a Henmi y se percató del aspecto que tenía ¿realmente estaba tan irritado?  
-Yokozawa relajándose un poco contesto-Si, no te preocupes-dicho esto volvió a trabajar.

El pelinegro había terminado su trabajo un poco después de la hora de salida esta vez iría a la casa de los Kirishima y quedarse a dormir ahí, por alguna razón no tenía muchos ánimos de ver a su castaño amante ese día, pero le había prometido a Hiyori que ese día harían la cena juntos no tenía más remedio que ir y enfrentarlo…. ¿pero enfrentarlo a qué? Realmente se encontraba molesto. Cuando llego al lugar donde siempre esperaba al editor en jefe se percató de que este aun no llegaba lo que le causo extrañez al principio, pero rápidamente sintió como su teléfono vibro y eso significaba que un mensaje le había llegado. Yokozawa saco su teléfono y reviso el correo que recibió hace unos segundos, como ya se había dicho antes Kirishima había salido muchas veces con Yasuda esas semanas, y este día no era la excepción.

_(Yokozawa esta noche saldré con Yasuda y algunos de sus amigos así que por favor adelántate a la casa llegare solo una hora después de ti así que no tardare mucho)_

El oji-azul al leer el mensaje simplemente se dirigió a la salida para ir a la casa con Hiyori.

**(…)  
**-enserio, me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien hoy, Hiyo-Yokozawa dijo esto mientras le ayudaba a la pequeña con un obento que le daría a Yuki.  
-Sí, me alegre mucho cuando supe que Yuki-chan ya podía regresar a la escuela, la extraño mucho- Yuki hace tiempo se había enfermado, le mandaron reposo pero no se sabe que tan grave fue a pesar de que vive un piso arriba.  
-Eso es muy bueno-En ese instante se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y llamo la atención de los dos.  
-Papá, Bienvenido a casa-Quien había entrado en ese momento no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Kirishima.  
-Bienvenido-  
-Estoy en casa-El castaño se quitó los zapatos y entro a su vivienda para saludar a su hija y ver a su amante. Yokozawa aun al verlo se sentía algo irritado, aun no entendía bien por qué… no, más bien no es que no lo entendiera sino que no quería reconocer este sentimiento que atacaba a las parejas muy seguido, no quería reconocer que se encontraba celoso de que el editor saliera más seguido con Yasuda.  
-¿Vas a cenar o tomaras un baño?-La pequeña Hiyori como era su costumbre pregunto a su padre lo que quería tomar primero.  
-Tomare un baño primero-en ese momento Kirishima subió para poder tomar su ducha y de paso cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda para estar en su hogar.  
Después de un rato cuando se escuchó que Kirishima bajaba por las escaleras ya con otra tipo de ropa más holgada y unos pantalones más cómodos. Los tres empezaron a poner la mesa para cenar. Kirishima, la pequeña Hiyo y Yokozawa se encontraban ya cenando mientras hablaban de cosas que le había sucedido a Hiyori ese día. Es una niña encantadora día a día siempre tiene algo que contar, ya sea que le sucedió en el recreo, cuanto saco en un examen si no entendió un problema, era realmente encantador poder estar una familia así de cálida. Cuando terminaron de comer Hiyori ayudo a Yokozawa secando los trastes que este lavaba pero se ´percato que ella ya se encontraba cansada así que la mando a dormir. Ahora en esa sala solo quedaban un Oso salvaje y un castaño pervertido.

El pelinegro terminaba de secar los trates que habían utilizado para la cena todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el oji-azul sintió como unos brazos le abrazaban por atrás.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto algo molesto el pelinegro  
-Abrazo a mi amante~-Fue la contestación que recibió del castaño mientras este aun los abrazaba. Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos-¿Qué te sucede?  
-¿eh?-Yokozawa no entendió bien el punto en porqué de preguntarle qué le sucedía.  
-Estas muy diferente-le dijo serio el castaño-quiero que me digas porque me estas tratando tan indiferente.

Era verdad que lo trataba de una manera indiferente pero no era porque este quisiera hacerlo a breve simplemente cada vez que lo veía se enojaba o se irritaba y eso en si era demasiado molesto.

-Takafumi-El pelinegro miro al castaño y logro ver en su mirada un tanto de seriedad.  
-No, no me sucede nada-dicho esto termino lo que estaba haciendo y se retiró al cuarto de huéspedes para descansar un poco, pero obviamente Kirishima se percató de que había mentido por completo.  
**(…)  
**En la oficina el pelinegro trabajaba para poder irse de inmediato… tenía un plan ese era ir por su cuenta al departamento de Kirishima y ver a Hiyori después regresar a su casa. Cuando termino su trabajo se dirigió al elevador y de ahí a la salida todo iba como lo había planeado pero para su fortuna o para su mala suerte una voz lo llamo  
-Yokozawa-Era inconfundible aquella voz , el pelinegro volteo al escuchar su nombre y si no era nadie más que él.  
-Kirishima-san-Su plan estaba arruinado.  
-¿A dónde vas? Se supone que debíamos irnos juntos-se quejó el castaño  
-pues…-en ese momento Yasuda salvaje aparece (¿?)  
-Kirishima, ¡Oh! Buena noches Yokozawa-Saludo el pelinegro  
-B-buenas noches-Yokozawa estaba acorralado quería irse pero su amante no lo dejaría por ningún motivo marcharse.  
-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Kirishima  
-Solo te quería preguntar si estabas libre-Yokozawa volvía a sentirse irritado y enojado.-Quería contarte unas cosas  
-Kirishima se dio cuenta de la actitud del oji-azul-Lo siento, ahora tengo otros planes con Yokozawa, será en otra ocasión- El pelinegro se quedó en silencio escucho todo y ahora se sentía mucho menos irritado y más calmado.  
-claro, no te preocupes que se la pasen bien-Después de despedirse Kirishima tomo del brazo a Yokozawa y salió de la editorial  
-¡Oi! ¡Kirishima!-el pelinegro se quejó pues no le gustaba que estuviese siendo tomado como su fuera un niño.  
-Tengo algo de que habar contigo-Dijo en un tono serio el castaño, el oji-azul se sorprendió cuando le dijo algo en un tono tan serio ¿de qué se trataba?

**(…)**

En todo el camino directo a la casa de Kirishima no habían hablado, ¿que tenía tan mal al castaño como para que estuviese tan enojado?, bueno eso lo resolvería en unos segundos y palabras bastantes vergonzosas para Yokozawa.  
Al llegar y abrir la puerta dejando entrar primero al pelinegro para que no escapase, esa noche él había tomado muchas precauciones. El oji-azul entro a la vivienda y de inmediato fue acorralado por su amante de un instante a otro.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!-pregunto el pelinegro al ser empujado tan bruscamente hacia la pared.  
-Quiero que me digas porque estas tan distante-Kirishima no se encontraba de juegos, eso era seguro  
Ante tal pedido el oso no sabía que debía hacer no tenia salida.

-Esp- ¿y Hiyo?-Pregunto al ver que no se encontraban otras almas que no fueran las de ellos  
-Se quedó en casa de Yuki para celebrar que se recuperó- Sin más charlas ahora iba enserio- Ahora dime Takafumi… ¿Qué te sucede?  
-Yo…- no sabía que tenía que decir realmente se sentía avergonzado de lo que el castaño le pedía y aun si lograba decírselo todavía tenía que soportar a su amante cuando se enterara, después de todo él era muy infantil a veces.  
-Takafumi-esta vez el castaño se lo susurro muy cerca de su oído provocando que Yokozawa se sonrojara-¿te has cansado de mi es eso?-Esas palabras se encajaron como dagas en su pecho, esto le hiso explotar, empujando al castaño hacia atrás empezó a decir lo que realmente sentía.  
-¡ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA!, como te atreves a hacerte l victima cuando después de todo aquel que tuvo la culpa eras tú y nadie más que tu- En ese momento Kirishima se quedó totalmente sorprendido por la respuesta del menor-Tu creyendo que podía dejarme así durante varias semanas atrás, después de eso como esperabas que no actuara diferente, maldición, además de que siempre que regresabas de tomar unas copas con Yasuda te veías aunque sea un poco más relajado de todo, ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL!-El castaño que se encontraba enfrente de Yokozawa está totalmente sin habla. Cuando al fin reacciono a esta confesión de celos de parte de un ya sonrojado "oso salvaje"  
-¿T-Tu estas celoso de Yasuda?-pregunto el oji-café

en la mente de Yokozawa todo lo que quería era matar a su amante.

_Me escuchaste decir cosas que rompen mi orgullo te dije exactamente como me sentía y tú todavía te dignas a preguntar algo tan obvio  
_  
-Tsk-se quejó el pelinegro, y no respondió nada.  
-¿Yokozawa?-  
-SI ESTOY CELOSO, ¡¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ELLO?!-dijo casi gritando y con un sonrojo total mirando a Kirishima.

El castaño sabía perfectamente que Yokozawa ocultaba sus sentimientos tras una gran armadura que era muy difícil de romper pero cuando era vencida podía mostrarse un lado del "oso gruñón" realmente adorable.

-Kirishima solo se sorprendió-  
-Di algo-El pelinegro ya no soportaba el silencio de parte de su amante.  
-¿estoy soñando?-esta frase era típica de él cuándo no creía algo  
-Eres un idiota lo sabes-Kirishima se dio cuenta que nadie le había cambiado a su oso por lo que solo dedico una tierna sonrisa al oji-azul- ¿Q-que?  
-No es nada, es solo que realmente me sorprendiste con esa declaración tan directa-El castaño se acercó al menor y lo abrazo-Realmente te amo  
Yokozawa se quedó mudo ante esta última frase su corazón latía como si fuese la primera vez que se lo dice, su rostro se sonrojaba y solo quería sentir el calor del castaño. El pelinegro correspondió al abrazo tan lleno de amor que se le ofrecía sujetándolo como si fuese los más preciado para el… Realmente odia estar enamorado de una persona tan infantil, pero a la vez estaba agradecido por poder darle todo ese amor que sentía hacia él.

-Demonios-se quejó el castaño mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre el cuello y hombre del menor-Realmente te amo-**DOKI DOKI** era lo único que podía sentir en ese instante el corazón del oji-azul, Kirishima lo tomo del mentón y lo beso tiernamente, esos labios que tan solo con una acción o unas cuantas palabras podían hacerlo sentirse tan feliz realmente lo volvía loco ese tipo. De poco a poco el beso que empezó tierno se convirtió en uno más apasionado poco a poco las lengua de ambos luchaban por poder tener el control del otro, cada una rozaba con la otra dejando sentir cada lugar de su cavidad, pero en la batalla siempre hubo un ganador, odiaba decirlo pero Kirishima era un jodido buen besador, De momentos la fuerza en las piernas se le iba y cada vez cedía mas a los deseos del oji-café.

-Ki…Kirishima-ahora no había nadie quien los detuviera, el castaño empezó a quitarle poco a poco la ropa que a estas alturas ya le estorbaba pues en unas "pequeñas partes" el calor subió después de todo eran hombres, si lo eran pero se amaban eso era suficiente razón para que ambos se entregaran el uno al otro. La ropa empezó a desaparecer y las pieles de ambos ahora al descubierto, aquella piel blanca que lo tocaba, aquellos dedos que lo hacían llegar al placer ahora estaban haciendo de las suyas.  
-Takafumi-Ese tono seductor que era solo de él, Después de que ambos estuviesen tan excitados se dirigieron a la habitación donde Kirishima descansaba, el castaño empezó a ir directamente a aquellos pezones que tanto le agradaban solo quería escuchar su voz y por esta noche solamente esta noche Yokozawa no se detendría ante los deseos lujuriosos del castaño.  
-Nghm… -La lengua del seme empezó a lamer aquellos botones como si fuesen el manjar más delicioso del mundo, a causa de esto sacaba gemidos de su amante-ahh… Kirishima-decía su nombre llegando a la lujuria esto solo prendía mas al castaño.  
-Takafumi-ese tono, ese maldito tono que siempre lo hacía llegar al cielo ahora impregnaba sus oídos, decía su nombre tan seductor pero tan protector que no podía evitar enamorarse más de él cada día. La mano del castaño empezó a bajar y desabrochando su pantalón se aventuró a debajo de ese prenda íntima que al ser penetrada deja solo la piel de quien la porta pero en esa prenda ahora había un bulto siendo atendido por una mano especializada en hacer el amor con ella. Kirishima masturbo Yokozawa sacando gemidos y más gemidos de su dulce voz.  
-Zen…-El decir su nombre ahora, lo hiso bastante feliz. Bajo sus pantalones y de un cajón lubrico aquellos dedos que eran bastante hábiles aunque no pudiesen pelar una manzana. Con la otra mano bajo los pantalones del oji-azul junto con su bóxer y dejo al descubierto tan hermosa erección que añoraba correrse, metió el primer dedo, sacando un pequeño gemido algo doloroso del menor, metió en segundo dedo y empezó a dilatarlo, cuando los tres dedos estuvieron dentro ahora era el momento de poder juntarse en uno solo, alineo su hombría y de una estocada lo penetro, ahora eran un solo ser combinados en cuerpo y alma, cuando Yokozawa se acostumbró a la intromisión del miembro de su amante, el castaño empezó a embestirlo lentamente al principio pero después aumento la velocidad sacando los frutos de aquella voz que amaba, las embestidas iban más rápidas y Yokozawa tenía totalmente apretado a Kirishima, el placer la lujuria y el amor en una sola noche era algo para nunca olvidar. Cuando ambos estuvieron al borde los gemidos de los dos hombres no se hicieron esperar dejando la esencia de uno en el otros, Yokozawa mancho aquellas sabanas con su blanquecina semilla y algo del pecho de su amante y Kirishima dejo toda su blanca esencia en el interior de su amado, ambos exhaustos, cayeron en un agradable sueño uno siendo protegido por el otro, algo era cierto ambos se amaban y si lo hacían nada más importaba para ellos.

* * *

¿Demasiado largo? realmente queria ver un gatioso siendo violado por... digo un kirishima siendo celado ^^U  
Geselle:ahora has tarea ¬¬  
Yo:No quiero ToT es aburrida  
Geselle:Viviras bajo un puente  
Yo:mientras sea feliz  
Geselle:No habra dinero  
Yo:el dinero no da la felicidad  
Geselle:El dinero te a anime  
Yo...  
Geselle:?  
Yo: a hacer tarea se ha dicho :3


End file.
